Trust Me
by cuutiepie
Summary: Just thought Zigzag needed some lovin'. ;) First fanfic, please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy! ****So… ****We originally thought the idea of bringing a girl into the **_**Holes **_**scenario a little bit cliché, seeing as it's what everyone seems to be doing. But we felt our favourite character, Zigzag, wasn't getting the attention he deserves and so we went and got a bit of eye candy for him! ****Hope you enjoy this chapter, we're going to keep it short and sweet, and remember, it's our first try at this so please don't be too harsh!**

**Tilly and Kelly x**

CHAPTER ONE

The heat is almost unbearable. There's a tiny gush of air coming from an open window at the front of the bus, but even that's hot on my face. I shuffle in my seat, trying to get rid of the cramp that's appeared in my leg over the last couple of hours. We drive through what seems to be an endless desert, with holes scattered for miles in the dirt, deep holes. _Bet there's shade in them. _I snap out of my thoughts for a minute and wonder why I couldn't just get a taxi, or someone to drop me off. _Because it's convenient, _they'd said. Tell me, what is convenient about sitting on a sweaty dusty old bus for hours with the only opening window all the way at the front (not that it makes a difference)?

The driver, a fat middle aged man with grey hair, shouts that we will be arriving in about ten minutes. The man sitting opposite me (holding a gun… A freaking gun! _Unnecessary)_ lifts his head slightly and mutters the same thing, like I'm deaf. It's only after I've spent a couple of minutes silently assessing this man and wondering why he has a gun, that I hear a quiet cough and notice a boy who looks about my age sitting one or two seats behind me. _Odd_. He must have been asleep, how could I have not seen him? I sit still for the rest of the journey, wondering if the boy is here for the same reason I am.

'Camp Green Lake, Miss.' Gun dude summons me out of my seat and helps me off the bus. _ I don't need your help__, buddy__. _I turn around and watch the quiet boy follow me. 'Move it!' The man isn't as helpful to the boy, and suddenly I see why. He's wearing handcuffs. He's come here to do his time.

I knew Camp Green Lake was a correctional facility for boys so I understood the kind of place I was coming to, but it's still a shock to the system to see what happens to young criminals after they're convicted. I think back to when they told me the bus was convenient, and now I understand that I'd just caught a bus that happened to be bringing a criminal to what will be his home for the next so many months, and I realise that THAT was the convenience of it.

The boy is led away by a man who has just introduced himself as Mr Sir. I watch as he leaves, a mixture of fear, anxiety and guilt etched on his tired face, and he disappears into a cabin with the scary looking man. I stand near the bus, near a shed like building with boys staring at me and whispering from the door. I brush my dark hair from my sweaty face, wishing I'd bought a hair tie, and then notice a small, cheerful looking man bouncing towards me. I take in his appearance… A large hat, bristly chin, too much sun cream on his nose, and brown shorts that reveal, perhaps ironically, very sunburnt legs. The strangest looking man I've seen in a long time.

'Rebecca Johnson?' He finally catches up with me and addresses me while trying to get his breath back.

'It's Becky.'

'Funny, the Warden has been expecting a Rebecca. Best go tell her it's a false alarm.' This guy obviously thinks he's hilarious. I fake a smile, not wanting him to notice how uncomfortable I am; being in the company of a stranger, surrounded by juvenile delinquents, and melting in this ridiculous heat. It works. He continues.

'My name is Mr Pendanski. I am one of the counsellors here at Camp Green Lake, but more importantly, I like to think of myself as a friend to anyone who needs it here, including you.' _Creep. _'I will come by to give you a quick tour of the camp later, explain what we do and what we strive to achieve! You might even see some of the boys at work,' he says enthusiastically. I instantly dislike this man. He's too… _fake._ 'This way, Miss Johnson, your aunt has been just dying to see you!'

**That's all we've got for the moment, ideas are very welcome, and if we use them, we'll credit you, promise! =) Like we've already mentioned, this is our first story so any constructive criticism is appreciated also. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooo again! Thank you for reading my first chapter, it means a lot! I was going to use this chapter to describe Rebecca fully, but a reviewer (Hannah, I think) suggested that it would be nice to see the relationship between her and the Warden, so I figured I might as well keep up the pace a little, don't want to slow down too much! Anyways, I'm rambling, so I'll leave you to get on with the chapter.**

**Kelly x**

CHAPTER TWO

I walk to the truck with Mr Pendanski, taking in my surroundings as I go. It's so dry, I feel like every breath I take is clouded with dust and dirt and if I'm honest I can't wait to be in the truck, even if it is with Mr Creepy. I'm well aware that I am the centre of attention, I can feel the boys' stares burning right through me, I hear whispers, whistles, and I can tell they haven't seen a teenage girl in ages. They don't know why I'm here, but they don't seem to care, there is a girl in their camp, and they can't seem to help but stare at her.

'Ignore them. Some of these boys have only been around other boys for so long, I'll bet they've forgotten what a female looks like,' Pendanski mutters.

'I can tell.'

The truck is surprisingly cool, the air conditioning is on and I feel slightly human again for a short while. Country music is playing on the radio, which seems to diminish any potential awkward silence. My nerves are starting to get the better of me, I want to ask Pendanski how long the drive will be, but I can't bring myself to speak. Always happens when I'm nervous. Such a bloody inconvenience. I look at my phone. One o clock. He must have seen me check the time, because he then went on to say: 'Only a short drive.'

'Then why DO you drive down here?'

'Because it's nicer than walking in the sun.'

_Hmm, lazy as well as creepy. _Before long, we've parked up outside a kind of log cabin. Small, but situated in a shady spot, with a hammock between two trees in front of the porch. _The only trees I've seen so far_, I think to myself. We walk to the door, and Pendanski knocks. A face peers out from behind the curtains, beams at us, then opens the door in a hurry.

'Come in, come in! I can't believe it's actually you! I've been so excited for this moment!'

Auntie Lou is a pretty woman, 39 years old, red hair in a long plait hanging over her shoulder, piercing eyes, a sprinkle of freckles, and a huge white smile. The kind of woman beauty comes naturally to. She pulls me into a big hug and summons me to the sofa. Pendanski hovers awkwardly near the door, obviously waiting to be invited to sit down.

'LEAVE!' Auntie Lou nearly made me jump out of my skin. He hurried out, stumbling on the way, and I looked back at her, a little shocked that she could turn from cutesy pie to bitch in 0.5 seconds. She smiled at me, and excused her actions with a lecture on how Pendanski had been going on all week about introducing me to Tent D, or D Tent or something. He had been driving her crazy with his excitable babbling, and it turns out Auntie Lou doesn't want me anywhere near the boys from that tent. She doesn't really want boys from any tent near me, but this tent apparently contains some especially 'difficult little delinquents' who will surely be a bad influence on me. This opinion does not bother me in the slightest; in fact, the boys' stares had made me feel slightly intimidated and I wouldn't care to be in their presence again anytime soon.

We sit for a period of time, drinking lemonade and talking. We have a LOT to talk about. This is my first meeting with Auntie Lou, she had invited me to come and stay after my mother and I had been through a rough patch, arguing and fighting. My mother is a drinker, and my father died when I was seven. Auntie Lou came over to attend the funeral, being his sister, but we didn't even cross paths, let alone meet properly. She isn't my mother's biggest fan, for many reasons, so when she'd heard that she had kicked me out because I'd become extremely fed up with her drinking and poured her vodka down the sink, she must have jumped at the chance to take her brother's little girl away from that awful woman for the summer. In one respect, I'm glad of it. A break from the hell at home will do me good, my mum might even miss me. _Wishful thinking._ On the other hand, it seems a long time to spend in this heat. Sure the cabin is cool, but I don't want to be stuck in here for the whole summer.

I glance at the clock. We've been talking for nearly four hours, and I'm getting tired. I stifle a yawn and Auntie Lou stands and directs me towards my new bedroom.

'Good night sweetheart'

'Night Auntie Lou.'

I need a shower, but I'm too tired, I just need to lie down and chill out after the long day I've had. I get changed into a vest and shorts and flop onto the bed. My head hits the pillow and I'm not awake for long…

**Thank you for reading, this is the first bit of writing I've EVER done on my own****, I usually work with my cousin but I was off school sick today and thought I'd do this to pass the time while Tilly was at work. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's only the third chapter, but we're struggling already! We're trying to write a little bit every day, but obviously we can't be together all the time so we'll do our best to ****update as often as possible! Also, Kelly's going on holiday next week so you'll all be stuck with my rather average writing skills for a while ;P We haven't had many reviews so far, (although the ones we HAVE had have been very nice) so before we start wri****ting the fourth chapter, could we be a bit cheeky and ask for some more reviews? It's just we'd really appreciate some ideas/constructive criticism **** Enjoy!**

**Tilly x**

CHAPTER THREE

I wake abruptly to the sound of a horn or bugle at silly o clock in the morning. It's still dark, so I wonder what the noise is. I decide to get up anyway to get myself a drink and am met in the kitchen by Auntie Lou, who is already dressed, her hair tied in her trademark plait.

'Good morning, sleepy head.'

'Morning. What time is it?'

'4.30.'

'4.30? Why are you up?' I stare at her, wondering what possessed her to get ready at this stupid time.

'The day starts now, the boys will be waking so they can start digging before the sun comes up. That way, they don't have to dig for too long in the sun.' She looks back at me, fresh faced and wide eyed. How does she look like this at this time? I stand there, all bed head and bleary eyes, struggling to focus in the dim light of a lamp on the table.

'What are you doing today?' Lou asks me.

'I don't know, are you not staying here?'

'Oh no, I have to work! I'll be popping in and out, but you got a choice… you can stick with Pendanski all day or you can stay here and find something to keep yourself busy.'

I scratch my head, still trying to focus on my surroundings, and I think to myself that I would rather not spend a whole day with that weirdo, so I decide to stay in the cabin. I'm sure I'll find something to do. Auntie Lou leaves, and I'm left alone. I debate on going back to bed, but I decide to have a shower and put some makeup on instead. I shower quickly, wash my hair and go and sit on my bed in my towel. I reach into my bag and pull out my hairdryer, and I am annoyed to realise that I have to move my bed to get to the nearest plug socket.

A short while later, my hair is done, my makeup is on, albeit not much seeing as I will probably sweat the majority of it off if I DO decide to step foot outside at all today. I stare at myself in the mirror, looking for imperfections that could be fixed to pass the time. I run my fingers through my long wavy brown hair, apply a tad more mascara, and dot a tiny amount of concealer on a spot that had annoyingly decided to appear on the side of my jaw, not too noticeable but irritating. I put on a white tshirt, denim shorts and my black converse. When I'm confident that I look human at such an early time, I go and sit in the kitchen. I am SO bored already, and it's not even six yet. Maybe being out with Pendanski wasn't such a bad idea after all, and I decide to go out to look for him. I suddenly remember that we drove to the cabin, and wonder if it would be far to walk. I recall him telling me that the only reason they don't walk is because of the sun, so it can't be too far from here to civilisation, ie. The rest of the camp.

It's 9 o clock, and a while after debating the whole idea of going out, which didn't seem that appealing, walking around on my own in a camp full of convicted criminals, I finally go outside. I let my eyes adjust to the bright light for a minute, and step out of the comfort of the shade near the porch. I shield my eyes from the burning sun and I think to myself, it's still morning and it's far hotter than yesterday.

Finding Pendanski didn't take long. You can hear his cheery high pitched voice a mile away, and as I walk towards him, he waves at me and shouts.

'Rebecca! I'm glad you're here!'

'Why?'

'I'd like to you meet D Tent!'

'You know Auntie Lou doesn't want that to happen.' I look at him, confused. I thought she'd made her point pretty clearly yesterday. And I wasn't keen on seeing these delinquents. I wanted to distance myself from all of this, and yet it's so boring when I'm on my own in the cabin.

'What she doesn't know won't hurt, surely? And besides, when you've met them you'll feel more comfortable here, and that can only be a good thing, right?'

_Hmm. I'd feel more comfortable sitting in a scorpion's nest. I feel so out of place here._

'I guess.'

'Good! Come along, we'll go right away, I must fill their canteens now anyway!'

I follow him to the truck and we drive a _very_ short distance to a small group of boys digging holes, wearing orange jumpsuits, which some of them had decided to tie around their waists, and I don't blame them; I'm sure I'm melting in the heat. We get out of the truck and the boys line up behind it. They've haven't realised I'm here. Pendanski gestures for me to come over and I walk to his side, apprehensively. The boys look up and stare at me for what feels like a lifetime.

'Yo Mom, who's the chick?' A good looking boy wearing a bandana and chewing on some straw or something is the first to speak after a long, awkward pause.

_Mom?_

'This is Rebecca. She is the Warden's niece. She will be staying here for the summer, and you are to treat her with the same respect you would treat the Warden with, ya'll understand?'

'Yeah, Mom.'

'Sure.'

'Introduce yourselves, boys,'

'Squid.' The boy who just spoke goes to kiss my hand and I wince, nervously. He steps back to place in line, and a large black boy speaks.

'I'm Armpit, that's X-Ray, Magnet, Zigzag, Caveman, and that's Zero.' He points to a small boy with a large afro. He couldn't have been more than twelve, and he doesn't say a word, just stares at me. Magnet is Hispanic, and he looks confused. X-Ray is kinda scary looking, a black kid with glasses dirtier than the holes, and I find myself wondering how he sees out of them. Caveman is a dark haired kid, and he smiles kindly at me, and I immediately warm to him. _Maybe they're not as bad as I thought they'd be._ One boy catches my eye especially. He's the tallest, slim with a big mop of frizzy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Zizgag. He looks at me suspiciously, as if he's trying to work me out.

'What's with the names?' I ask, pulling my eyes away from Zigzag. He's weird looking, but kinda handsome in the right light.

'They give themselves little nicknames, and I'd tell you their real names, but they won't have you using them, so there's really no point.' Pendanski shakes his head and proceeds to fill their canteens. When he's finished, the boys walk back to their holes, looking back at me and talking among themselves, I assume, about the girl who's just walked into their territory.

**Sorry, I feel like I've rambled on a bit in this chapter, it was done in a hurry, since I ****have to go to work in a minute. I'm kinda hoping I've got some reviews when I get back though ;) Hehe thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

I watch the boys go back to their holes and can't help but think that our first meeting was nowhere near as bad as I thought it would be. I imagined a bunch of sex crazed, violent pests, when in reality, they were normal boys who have come here to do their time. I find myself wondering what their crimes were and suddenly, I'm intrigued. I actually want to know.

'Can I stay here?' I realise how strange the question is when Pendanski gives me a funny look, like he can't quite believe what I just asked.

'What, here with the boys?'

'No, here with my imaginary friends. Of course with the boys.'

'Why?'

'I just think it would be interesting to watch what they do every day. Think of it as research,' I lie, not wanting him to know that I was actually being incredibly nosey. 'I won't tell Auntie Lou,' I add, seeing the look of worry on his face.

'I suppose it can't do any harm. If you need me for _any_ reason, I'm never too far away, just give me a shout.' _God this guy is so cheesy. _

Pendanski climbs into the truck and drives about 50 yards before he stops and gets out again. _What? Everyone's so damn lazy here._ I anxiously walk over to the boys, and realising I'm alone, a look of confusion spreads across their faces.

'What are you doing here, chica?' Magnet asks.

'Yeah, does Mom know you're here?'

'I can't believe we're actually being trusted with a girl!'

I flinch at that. Suddenly it dawns on me. They don't understand why they're being trusted. So maybe they know they _shouldn't _be trusted. I shudder. I decide that putting on a brave face is the best way to go about things, given that people usually pick up on weakness and target it.

'I have nothing else to do, so I thought I'd come and make some form of conversation with people who don't constantly talk about work,' I look at them, praying that my reasons for being here weren't going to be questioned further, and to my relief, they continue digging. Apart from one boy. The one with blonde frizzy hair, _what was his name again?_ Zigzag. He eyes me up and down, frowning slightly, as though he is suspicious of me. He makes me uncomfortable, nervous, maybe even a little frightened. I move this thought from my head and give him a weak smile. He stares at me a while longer, and I see a vague trace of a smile form on his lips before he resumes digging.

'So what are you all here for?' _Shit. That came out way too soon._

The boys stop digging once again and look at me. _Oh crap._

'Curious, ain't ya, girly?' X-Ray grinned at me and I relaxed a little. At least they weren't going to jump me for being nosey.

'Don't say a word!' everyone turns to look at the boy who had shouted. Zigzag looks back at us, eyes wide, his mouth slightly open, and I can tell he's panicking. _Why?_

'Don't mind him, he thinks you're digging for information on him,' Squid mutters in a strong southern accent. I gape at him, confused. 'I read his file,' he continues. 'Says he suffers from uh, acute paranoia.' _Ohh. _

Zigzag glares at us, worry etched on his face, but also a look of hurt, like someone had just smacked him across his cheek, and in that moment I feel a pang of sympathy for him. _That's why he's acting weird. He's trying to suss me ou__t. _

'You're ok, Ziggy,' I smirk, trying to lighten the mood a little. 'I'm not the guilty one here.' I wink at him and the worry disappears from his face and is replaced by a look of concentration as he continues digging his hole.

'Anyone else gonna freak out on me?' I whisper, and the other boys laugh.

'You know, if we tell you why we're here, you'll make a judgement on us. We ain't defined by what we done,' X-Ray looks at me, all seriousness.

'I know you're not. Nothing you say now can change my opinion of you, because I don't know you well enough to have one yet. I've done bad things myself, I know everyone makes mistakes.'

'Fair enough. I sold drugs.' X-Ray continues.

'No he didn't!' Magnet pipes up. 'He put parsley and oregano in little bags and tried to pass 'em off as pot!' X-Ray looks at the ground, smirking.

'So what about you, Magnet?' I ask him.

'Petty theft.'

'Man, I don't know no petty thief here, you stole a dog bro, surely that's gotta be like kidnap or suttin!' Armpit shouts.

'It's criminal the way they keep them in cages.' I can tell Magnet is a big time animal lover.

'I got in with the wrong crowd, fighting and that. The fight that got me in here, I didn't start it but I sure as hell finished it!' Armpit looked kinda proud. _He's not so bright, _I think to myself and instantly feel guilty. I'd said I wouldn't judge.

'I robbed houses' Squid mutters, like he's ashamed.

'They say I stole shoes, but I never, I swear to God I never.' The boys sigh and laugh at Caveman, who seems to resign from protesting his innocence. 'Whatever.'

'Zero stole shoes too,' exclaims X-Ray. 'But he won't tell you that 'cause he don't tell anyone much at all.' Zero is still digging, obviously listening but not really caring.

'What about him?' I glance over at Zigzag, who seems to be in his own little world.

'He burned down a classroom at his school.'

_Oh._

**I'm sorry if I rambled on a bit in this chapter, it's my day off and I'm looking after my little nephew so my concentration isn't what it should be right now lol! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review, it would be nice to know what you lovely lot think of the story so far! :)**

**Tilly x**


	5. Chapter5Zigzag's POV

**Please read the note at the bottom of this chapter when you've finished reading. Enjoy **

**Tilly x**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

I sit in the cabin, waiting for Auntie Lou to get back, thinking about my first meeting with the boys. After they had told me why they were in here, we had chatted for a while, and I had been surprised at how _normal_ they were. They were all pretty friendly, aside from the odd sexist comment, but I can forgive that. After all, I'm probably the first teenage girl they've seen in ages. Suddenly, I find myself thinking about Zigzag and how quiet he was when we were all talking. He kept looking over at us, and at one point said: 'Stop it. I know your game.' _What?_ The other boys had laughed it off.

'Ziggy's crazy,' X-Ray had said, quietly.

'Why are you whispering?'

'If there's one thing you should know about places like these, Becca, it's that the crazy ones are the most dangerous. I mean, we all have to put some kind of face on to be accepted here, but Zig's the only one who don't need no front. Every kid in camp knows you don't mess with him, sometimes it's just one wrong word can set him off, and if we're honest, we don't need the violence. We just wanna serve our time, get outta here and see the back of this place forever.'

_The most honest thing anyone here has said to me._ I respect X-Ray in a way, he didn't have to tell me that, and the way he was open about the boys wanting to get out and not wanting any trouble touched me a little. My impression of these boys now is that they are vulnerable. They miss their families, they don't want to be here. I feel sorry for them, criminals or not.

It's four in the afternoon, and now I have nothing to do. I sit in the kitchen and switch my iPod on. _Iris. Beautiful song. _I don't even get to listen to the end of it though, because Auntie Lou walks through the door, looking a little weird. Like she's hiding something. _Why do you care, _I think, this is her work, she shouldn't have to tell me anything anyway.

'Hey,' my voice is raspy because my throat is dry from the dirty air outside. I take a drink, and realise just how thirsty I am.

'Hi sweetheart. You had a nice day?'

'Hmm.'

'Whatcha been doing?' She smiles at me.

'Nothing really, just been out with Mr Pendanski.'

'Funny that. He says you've been here all day.'

_Shit._

She continues. 'Whatever. I don't have time for games. I know where you've been, and if you want to carry on making friends with criminals, go ahead. But I will NOT be held responsible for the repercussions should there be any. Understand?' She's no longer smiling, and I wonder how much trouble Pendanski's going to be in.

'Yes Auntie. I'm sorry.'

'Don't be. Any consequences that come from befriending convicts will be your own responsibility. The only thing I ask is that you don't let them walk over you. Don't trust them, don't let your guard down. They can be sly.'

'I understand.'

'Anyway, I have to leave again in a minute, and I won't be staying here tonight, I'm sorry to do this, seeing as it's only your second night here, but I'm sure there'll be many more nights to come.'

_Great._

She gathers some stuff in a box and hurries out. I'm left here on my own again, thinking of today's events. There's one thought that won't leave my head, no matter how hard I try to push it away. _Zigzag._ God, he won't leave me alone! Every time I'm not doing anything, every time I'm not concentrating on anything. I couldn't even listen to that bloody song properly because he was plaguing my thoughts. But why?

* * *

**ZIGZAG'S POV**

I finished digging my hole a couple of hours ago, after Squid but before Caveman. God he's slow. After my shower, I sit on the floor of the Rec room, watching the TV, but I can't concentrate. I keep thinking of that girl, Becky. She's up to something. Earlier, she was asking why we were here, and I know she was trying to get dirt on me. I'm not sure why, but I'll figure it out. She got to me though. The way she was standing there, playing the innocent, all long shiny hair and sparkly eyes and pretty face. _Stop it, Zigzag._ Don't matter what she looks like, it's her intentions, and I just know they ain't good.

'Sup, Zig?' Squid sits next to me and I realise that I've been staring at the floor.

'Nothin'.

'She got to you, huh?' Squid smirks, and I wonder if I've been thinking out loud.

'What you mean?'

'You've been quiet since you seen her, and you've watched this TV every night since you got here and tonight… you're just… not here.'

_He don't know me. He don't know what's going on in my head. Who is he to tell me what I'm thinking?_

'I told you, it's nothin. Now get out my face!' I stand up quickly, startling him and a few others. My fists are clenched and suddenly I'm furious. At Squid, at Becky, but mainly at myself.

'Hey, Zigzag, calm it man,' X-Ray walks over to me and eventually I see that I was out of order. _But I ain't apologising._

I walk out of the Rec room to get some air. I run my fingers through my hair, which seems to feel wilder today. I'm angry, confused, and worried. So many emotions that I'm used to feeling now, but they're still bothering me. What's wrong with me? What is that stupid girl doing to me?

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter. Please review, I would love to know what you think, and any suggestions for the story would be greatly appreciated. I'd just like to thank my existing reviewers, you are awesome, and of course anyone who has taken the time to read my story. THANK YOU**


	6. Chapter 6

**Firstly, thank you very much for the reviews so far, especially RainyZoey, who is quite honestly, an awesome reviewer :D I'm picking up the pace with this story writing, because I'm having a few ideas come to me and if I don't write them down, they'll just fall out of my head and I'll never think of them again, so I hope you enjoy what I've got planned :)**

**Tilly x**

CHAPTER SIX

**REBECCA'S POV**

Last night was… uncomfortable. In a lot of ways. My bed doesn't seem as comfy when I'm not knackered, and all I could think of was that boy. That crazy, weird, wild haired boy who does not trust me. _Who doesn't trust anyone._ I've seen him talk with the other boys, but when I'm near him he shuts up and only looks at me as if he's wondering what I'm up to. I lay awake for most of the night thinking about it, which is probably why I can barely keep my eyes open today.

Auntie Lou didn't come back last night, but that was ok. I enjoy being left alone with my thoughts… most of the time. At least when she wasn't there she couldn't ask me what I was thinking about, because in all honesty, I am the worst liar. I lied when I told Pendanski the reason I wanted to meet the boys was to find out what the camp's all about, and was pleasantly surprised when he accepted my reasoning. But if Lou had asked me what was on my mind last night, I just know I would have stumbled and been forced to admit that I was thinking about the crazy pyromaniac convict with the mental disorder. And she would NOT approve.

Suddenly, I'm snapped out of my head when she walks through the door of the cabin. But there's something weird about her. Her hair has obviously not been brushed, she looks tired and she's mumbling something about getting ready.

'Are you ok?' I ask, hoping she's not in a bad mood. Actually, it's quite the opposite. She's excited.

'Everything's fine, Rebecca.' She goes into my bedroom and starts moving things around.

'Becky.'

'Whatever.

'What are you doing?'

She stops and looks at me, a grin on her face.

'I have some news I think you'll be pleased with. My other niece, Renee is coming to stay for a couple of weeks. She'll be good company for you.'

I stand there, a little shocked.

'Renee?' My mother had once spoken about her sister, Dawn, with whom she no longer has contact with. I knew she had a daughter, but I'd never met her and I had no intention of meeting her. From what I've heard, Dawn, her husband and snotty little daughter think they're 'some kind of royalty'. I think this is the reason we have nothing to do with them. I had no idea Auntie Lou was so close to them.

'Yes, Renee. So you'll be sharing your room. I hope you don't mind. I think it'll be good to have some close female company. Might stop you from making silly decisions like socialising with them boys.'

Personally, I don't think it's a particularly silly decision to want to get to know them. At least I know they aren't rapists or murderers. All petty crimes. Except for _his._ Seriously, why does someone just burn a classroom down? _What the hell was going through his head?_

_Stop it, Becky. Stop thinking about him._

'When is she coming?'

'Not til next week. I just want to make sure everything's ready.'

'Oh.'

'You don't mind do you?'

'Course not. It might be nice.' I don't actually think this. I think it will be a nightmare. Snobby little cow. _Stop judging._ Or maybe all that stuff my mum fed me about them thinking they're better than us was some kind of ploy to keep me from ever contacting them. Oh, I don't know what to think. Or expect.

I tell Auntie Lou that I'm going for a walk. I'm not lying, I _am _going for a walk. Just to D Tent. But I'll leave that part out. She tells me to take some water with me and I grab a bottle from the fridge and leave before she changes her mind.

I can see why everyone just drives down here. It's not very far, but it's so hot, and even though I plastered myself in sunblock this morning, I can still feel myself burning. It's almost painful. I pick up the pace a little, concerned that Lou might just shout after me to come help her with her preparations for our guest. Finally, I see a group of boys digging away and I slow down. _What do I say?_ I feel a little awkward just walking over to them and not having anything to say.

It turns out I don't need to. Armpit sees me and calls me over.

'Hey girl, come to dig?'

'Hmm, I'm good thanks.' I smile. I've only known them a short while and they already feel like friends.

'Shame, you could have dug my hole and I would've made it worth your while, chica,' Magnet winks. _Gross._

'Again, I'm good thanks.' I giggle. Comments like that are cringy but understandable. Apart from myself and Lou, the nearest female is over a hundred miles away. I look around and catch sight of a mop of frizzy blonde hair. _Ahh._ I don't know what comes over me, but I walk over and perch on the side of blondie's hole.

'Hey', I say quietly. Zigzag looks at me. His blue eyes are bleary, like he's tired from working so hard, but his glare is still intimidating. It's his silence that scares me. When he looks at me, and I don't know what he's thinking. _Or planning._ I push that thought away and brace myself for an awkward conversation, or lack of. His expression softens.

'Hey.'

'Are you ok with me being here?'

'Why _are _you here?'

'Pendanski told you. The Warden is my aunt. I'm just here for the summer. Why do you _think_ I'm here?'

Zigzag stares at me, and I know he wants to say something, but he's holding back. I continue.

'Squid says you think I'm digging for information on you. That's not true, I promise.'

His deep voice is almost a whisper. 'You would say that.'

**ZIGZAG'S POV**

I got no sleep last night. I'm lost. I have so many emotions, as usual but they never usually keep me awake. It's _her_. I've barely spoken to her so why has she affected me so much? I feel a little bad because when I look at her I can see a trace of fear in her, fear of me. I don't want that. I know my crime is worse than the other boys', but I don't want anyone to judge my personality for it. I wouldn't hurt her, I _couldn't._

_Hold on… why would she be frightened of me if she was here to kill me? Or take me to be interrogated?_ It's all an act. It has to be. She's too good to be true.

We've been digging for a little while. It's so hot and I can feel the sun burning the back of my neck. My ridiculous orange jumpsuit is tied around my waist, because let's face it; you're mad if you want to be completely covered up in this heat. My hole is up to my chest, I've been digging faster than usual today. Maybe it's to distract myself from my thoughts of Becky. I needn't have bothered trying to forget because she's assumed it's ok to come and sit on the side of my hole… wait, what?

There she is, just sitting there, her dark hair reflecting the sun and her eyes sparkling. But she looks sheepish.

'Hey,' she says, so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

I look her in the eyes, looking for any clues that might give her away. Nothing. _She's a good actress,_ I think to myself. I say nothing, wondering if she'll cave. She doesn't. _Act natural, Zigzag._ I relax a little, knowing that if I don't give her any information, she can't use anything against me.

'Hey.'

She asks me if I'm ok with her being here, at the camp. _No, I'm not,_ I feel like saying, _because you drive me crazy._ Suddenly the paranoia kicks in again and I feel bad for letting my guard down, even if it is for a nano second. 'Why _are_ you here?' I ask, my barriers shooting back up. She tells me exactly what Mom told us… that she is the Warden's niece. I want to believe her, I really do. Then she asks me why I think she's here. _She's questioning my mind. She knows about me and the way I work._ I'm not giving anything away.

'Squid says you think I'm digging for information on you. That's not true, I promise.' She smiles at me, reassuringly, but it's not enough. There's still something there, something telling me that she shouldn't be trusted. She would say that, she wouldn't want to give herself away now, would she?

Becky sits with me for some time, in silence before she sighs and interrupts my digging again.

'Are you like this with everyone?'

'Huh?' I'm confused. Like what?

'Suspicious.'

Suspicious?

'Trust no one, that's how I live.' I look at her, and she's smiling at me. _That beautiful smile._

**Thank you for reading chapter 6, please review! I'm hoping in the coming chapters that we can introduce Renee as some kind of competition for attention for Becky, so I'm planning lots of drama :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellooo everyone! This writer's block is a massive bitch isn't it? :) Just signed on here and found some lovely reviews, so thank you :) Also thought I should explain the layout out to Alex, who was confused because Stanley and Zero left together at the end of Holes, which is correct, but my story is supposed to be set before they left, but after they arrived. Hope that clears some stuff up for you, thank you for reviewing, very grateful! :) And to everyone else, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Tilly x**

CHAPTER SEVEN

**REBECCA'S POV **

I've been sitting watching Zigzag dig for a while now, not saying anything, and I'm sure I'm not doing anything for that paranoia of his, but he's not saying anything either. He occasionally looks up at me, and I smile at him. My feelings for him are a little strange. He makes me nervous, and I'm slightly scared of him because the other boys have told me Zig's the most aggressive boy in the camp, and I don't ever want to be on the receiving end of his anger. On the other hand, there's something about him that I can't put my finger on, something that draws me to him. I'm not gonna lie, I find him quite attractive. In a weird way. His crazy hair just does something for me, and his piercing blue eyes burn through me, melting my insides a little.

But it's not his physical appearance that strikes me most. It's his darkness. The fact that he's standing there, a nice normal(ish) looking boy with a deep, troubled soul. It's true, he does eye everyone up suspiciously, but there's so much more to him than you can see. I don't know him much yet, but that's what makes my analysis so accurate… I can see that there are things that I _can't_ see. If that makes sense.

'Why are you still here?' He drawls in that gorgeous accent. I'm snapped out of my thoughts and turn my attention to his face. He's squinting in the sun and he's staring at me, waiting for an answer.

_Oh shit._

'Oh I erm…' I'm stuck for words. I don't want to tell him that it was the other way round, that I'd been sitting here analysing _him_. 'I'm just bored. Talk to me.'

'About what?'

'Anything. I like listening to your funny accent,' I joke, winking at him. He just looks confused. Then something amazing happens. He laughs. And it's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

'Well I happen to think yours is funny too, ya know.'

Just like that. Stern, suspicious Zigzag to smiling joking Zigzag. That was weird. I smile at him, and he grins back. How can someone's personality change in less than five seconds? I decide to not dwell on it too much, because I feel that his mood could change back just as quickly.

'So you do have a sense of humour.' I laugh.

He shuffles uncomfortably for a minute, and I wonder if I've said the wrong thing. It appears not, because he suddenly smirks at me and says something about taking a while to understand a person and being able to communicate with them. _Well that's the most truthful thing I've heard him say since I got here._ Then again, I haven't heard him say much at all since I got here. I have to say, this is has been the shortest conversation I've had for a long time, and yet I feel a bond forming already. I like it.

After an hour or two of chit-chat, I realise that I am sunburnt, and decide to make my way back to the cabin before I end up looking like a crisp. As I walk back, I don't think about the heat, or my sore skin, I think about him. And how he kinda opened up to me so soon after acting so strange. He messes me up in a way, because I'm not sure what I'm feeling. I'm nervous around him, yes, but it's such a mixture of emotions that I don't know what they bloody are. Maybe I like him. Do I like him?

_Too soon, Becky._

Of course it's too soon. I've only known him for like five damn minutes.

* * *

I walk through the door of the cabin, and Auntie Lou is standing there, a big grin on her face. A girl, about my height, walks out of my bedroom and joins Lou at her side.

'Rebecca, this is Renee.'

'Jeez, how long have I been gone?' I look at the clock. Yep, I'm pretty sure I haven't been gone a week.

'She arrived a little earlier than we originally planned.'

_You're telling me, I've only been out of the cabin for a couple of hours. So much for next week!_

'I see.'

Renee is about five feet six, same as me, with shoulder length blonde hair, highlighted to the max. She's wearing about three inches of makeup, and I find myself wondering how she hasn't sweated it all off yet. She's wearing a skirt that barely covers her arse and a white tank top with gold sandals. Now I wouldn't call myself big, I've always prided myself in the fact that my curves are in the right places, but she's slimmer than me, and she stands with her hand on her hip, head held high. I can tell straight off that she has an ego bigger than a house, and I take an instant dislike to her. But still, she has just as much right to be here as I do.

'Hey.' I offer my greetings, and she rejects them. She smirks at me, saying nothing.

'Renee's a little shy.' Auntie Lou puts an arm around her, and Renee swaps her smirk for a sweet smile for Lou. _Conniving little bitch._

This is NOT going to be fun.

* * *

**I'm soooo sorry this chapter isn't very long, but I've been really struggling for ideas and I've been a bit busier than usual just lately. If you have any suggestions, please do send them, by review or PM****, and if I use them, I'll credit you. Thank you for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8 -AN

**Hey guys, sorry it's a bit late but Happy New Year! And I also need to apologise for the fact that this is just an author's note, not an actual chapter, but I feel like it's been soooo long since we've written anything that I just wanted to let the followers of this story know that I'll be writing more soon, it's just been a busy couple of months for myself and Kel. Bear with us, we're working on it :)**

**Thank you for your patience guys, you're the best :)**

**Tilly x**


	9. Chapter 8

**Finally got round to adding this chapter! Been a verrrry busy few months, but we're backkk :) Hope you enjoy the new chapter, thank you for your patience :)**

**Tilly x**

CHAPTER 8

I've been put in charge of showing Renee around. Around what? The cabin consists of 5 rooms, kitchen, sitting area, bathroom and two bedrooms. Not much to see, really. I find myself thinking that there is no way in hell I'm introducing her to D Tent. I'm unnerved to realise that I feel weirdly possessive of them, like they're _mine _or something. She can see the cabin, meet the staff, and that's it. Until…

'Rebecca, why don't you take Renee to the camp?' Lou looks at me.

'Huh?'

'She can meet your little friends.' She's smirking at me, probably knowing that I would actually like nothing less.

'You made a huge deal about me NOT meeting them, and now you're asking me to introduce her to them?!' I'm shocked, and slightly annoyed.

'And yet you went against my wishes and befriended them anyway. What's good enough for you is good enough for Renee, right? And anyway, I feel more comfortable knowing there are two of you when you see those boys now.'

I'm fuming. I've known the girl five minutes, and she's invading my space already. I don't like her, she has her nose in the air constantly, and she sniggers at everything I say. I go to my room and flop onto my bed. I'm not annoyed that she's here. I'm annoyed because I've just started to get to know these boys and she's intruding. Not to mention the fact that she's a first class bitch. I lie there for what seems like fifteen minutes or so before the door opens and in comes little miss perfect with her perfect hair, her perfect skin, her perfect clothes, her perfect makeup. She's just perfect. And she knows it. I _seriously _dislike the way this girl carries herself. She makes herself comfy on the bed opposite mine and cocks her head to the side, half smiling at me.

'So you're my cousin?' she looks me up and down, and I suddenly feel very self conscious. She continues. 'There are obviously good genes running through your mother's side. You must have your dad's.'

I stare at her, mouth half open, stunned that this bitch had just walked into my room and insulted me in this way. There is not a chance in hell I'm going to sit back and take her shit.

'Funny, 'cuz I was just thinking the same about you.' The best I could come up with. _Seriously Becky?_

'I assume you're going to show me around?' She's smiling at me, obviously thinking my comeback was as shit as I did.

'You assumed wrong. Make no mistake sweetheart, hell will freeze over before I even want to breathe the same air as you, and Auntie Lou can throw her demands around but I'd rather her kick me out to go back to a shitty home or the streets than associate myself with a little tart like you.' _I don't even know where that came from._

She looks at me, the smirk wiped off her face. _Becky 2, Renee 1. _Who does she think she is? She doesn't even know me and she comes here and slags me off to my face the moment she meets me. I think to myself that her family have probably fed her the same poison my family fed to me about hers. It's no excuse though, I wouldn't have been so harsh to her like she was to me when she first set eyes on me. She had looked at me like she only had one mission: to make herself known as number one. Forget Becky, this is The Renee Show.

'Wow. Nice words coming from you there. I'm sure you were bought up brilliantly. Now you know what would be nice? If you were to introduce me to your new friends. It doesn't matter if you don't, because I can always go down there myself and make myself known. But if I'm honest, I have a little trouble keeping my mouth shut.' _You're telling me. _'And I wouldn't want to accidentally let slip every miserable little detail about your upbringing and background. They might just realise that you're more fucked up than them.' She grins at me again, her eyes burning with delight as I squirm under her glare.

WHAT THE FUCK?!

**Thank you for reading the new chapter, hope you enjoyed it, although it was a little hard to put this one together, so I hope it's not too boring. Please review x**


End file.
